Spaces
by Lady Bizz
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a little Heart-to-Heart. SasuNaru


OMB, another story I found, I have had this one on Quizilla for a while, so I want to post it here...Let me know what you think.

Don't worry; there is no REAL people or anything like that...

DISCLAIMER- you and I both know I don't own him.

_______________________________________________________________________

Naruto stared calmly at the sky, nothing seemed to bother him. The hues of the orange mixed with the red and pinks, making a soothing aura. He was enjoying the moment until sakura crossed him vision.

'So Sasuke you want to go out tomorrow. We might get lucky and won't have a...'

'No.' he said dully interrupting her. The blush that had creped on was now fading. She pulled back into a sitting position and stared aimlessly at the landscape.

Naruto smiled smugly to himself in satisfaction. Sasuke said no and Naruto surly wasn't going to offer her a date, not ever. And every time that one simple word, with such a great meaning, came out of Sasuke's sharp mouth it made him happy. 'Cause offering, didn't do any good. It usually means being pummeled and ranted at because it annoyed her.

'Alright then.' She whispered loud enough for everybody to hear. Naruto glanced at her for a moment and seen her wipe away a tear. Naruto smiled inwardly, happy to see the girl cry, now she new how he felt to get rejected every time he asked her.

'Well I'm going home, your teenage drama to much for me.' Kakashi said jumping down from the tree he was perched on and closed his book. 'Later.' He added waving goodbye to them and walking back through the woods. Naruto copied him and plopped back so he was lying down.

'Man I love this time of day, so peaceful and beautiful.' He sighed out dreamily. Naruto looked over when he heard sakura huff and stand up. She turned to face him, her face getting red with anger.

'Naruto, you are such an idiot you stupid monster!" she shouted stomping off the way Kakashi went. Naruto stared wide-eyed at her. What had he done?

Naruto turned back around he eyes half lidded. He hated that word. 'What did I do?' he asked in a whisper to himself.

'Don't worry about her Naruto.' Sasuke cool calm voice floated in the air around him. Naruto forced a smile on his face and turned towards Sasuke who was looking back at him. His dark eyes staring intently at Naruto.

'Yea, your right Sasuke.' He said laughing, a laugh so fake Sasuke caught onto it. Naruto lay back again and stared at the sky turning black. 'So Sasuke, do you really not like sakura?' he asked him, looking down over his chest to see the raven boy. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and sighed.

'No, I don't.' he said bluntly. Naruto nodded and looked back up at the sky, counting the barely visible stars winking at him.

'Why?' he asked. Sasuke gave an irritated sigh this time.

'Naruto are we going to play twenty questions?' Sasuke asked as his reply. Naruto smiled and laughed a little, all the while apologizing to Sasuke. Naruto jumped when he felt Sasuke lay down beside him. Naruto smile looked over at Sasuke. There was a comfortable pause between them. Naruto was comfortable around Sasuke. He and Sasuke had a love-hate relationship. Sasuke had put him thought hell and broke his heart many time. Putting him in the hospital and leaving him. But they say love makes you do crazy things. 'It's because...' he heard Sasuke say. 'It's because she is mean to you. It makes me mad, I know I pick on you, but I though it was our thing...'

'We have a thing?' Naruto asked interrupting him. Sasuke glared at him.

'Hush, I'm having a breakthrough. Anyways, when we first got onto this team. I was looking for you, and I found her sitting on the bench. When she seen me she rambled on about being ready, calling me a bad boy." Sasuke said disgusted. 'I asked where you were and she started talking bad about you. Calling you annoying and complaining about you not having any parents. It picked a nerve and I went off on her. And I guess from there on out I hated her and held onto it. 'He said in monotone. Naruto sat up

'Hey Sasuke, I bet you don't know the answer to this question.' Naruto said and Sasuke smirked, though he was confused, did Naruto listen to anything he said?

'Try me, I know everything.' Sasuke said proudly after a moment of silence. Naruto smiled a real genuine one.

'Ok, so why do people have spaces between their fingers?' came his question. Sasuke frowned, that was a stupid question.

'That's easy, so we can do things, hold kunai and write.' He said boredly. Naruto shook his head in a no fashion and held up Sasuke hand. Sasuke stared at Naruto dumbfounded.

'Its so people we love can fill the space.' He said lacing his hand with Sasuke's and smiled. Sasuke stared for a minute then smiled. Naruto pulled Sasuke to him and wrapped his arms around the raven boy and smiled, tears of happiness getting Sasuke's shirt wet. Sasuke smiled into the blonde neck and hugged him tighter.

'I love you Sasuke.' Naruto whispered sniffing. Sasuke smirked and laid down pulling the teary eyed blonde with him resting his head on his chest.

'I love you too Naruto.'


End file.
